


Shuhei and Omelette (and Kensei too)

by yuki_chicken



Category: Bleach
Genre: Author needs help, Hamsters, He also loves Kensei, I am the least creative person ever, Implied Smut, Kensei will give it to him, M/M, Omelette, Shuhei deserves all the love, Shuhei loves Omelette, author can’t tag, jealous kensei, send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Shuhei and his hamster, Omelette.
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Shuhei and Omelette (and Kensei too)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gimmekensei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/gifts).



> I thoroughly blame gimmekensei. WHO TOLD ME THAT THEY WERE CLEANING THEIR HAMSTERS CAGE

Kensei felt a twitch in his eye when he heard the infernal squeaking again. He heard a cooing sound and turned his head to see his boyfriend paying attention to his pet hamster. He cursed the day Ichigo bought the damn thing for Shuhei.

_ ~Flashback~ _

_ Kensei and Shuhei were wandering around the shopping district in Karakura Town. They got together with Ichigo and his friends and the other Visoreds for a day in town. They had finished a week long assignment and were due to return tomorrow. They both finished shopping for the things that some people were asking for when they were passing the pet shop. _

_ Shuhei felt his hands twitch. He wanted to hold Kensei’s hand, but the older male had insisted that he carry all of the bags, so his hands were currently occupied. He also didn’t want to seem that he was clingy, so he just gripped onto his jacket’s sleeve. He so happened to turn his head and in the window display was admittedly the cutest thing he ever saw. _

_ Normally, when someone looked into a pet store. you would think that someone was getting excited over a puppy or a kitten? That isn’t what Shuhei saw. What he saw the cutest, roundest, colorful ball of fluff. _

_ A hamster. _

_ He had actually stopped walking and turned to look at the little fluff ball. He hadn’t noticed that the group was a little ways ahead. He was so enamored with the hamsters. Then, there was one little pale orange-y and white hamster. He rolled off of the wheel that he was on and came to a stop a few inches away from the window. It looked up and saw Shuhei in the window. The little thing had then wobbled its way over and placed its paws on the window and standing on its hind legs, staring at the Lieutenant. _

_ Shuhei felt his heart pound at the tiny animal. He wished that he could buy it, but with their sort of work schedules, it was next to impossible. He didn’t realize how long he had been there until he heard Ichigo’s voice in the distance. _

_ “SHUHEI!!!!” _

_ The Lieutenant startled a bit and turned to see the orange haired Substitute running towards him. Shuhei stood on unsteady legs and turned towards the teen. _

_ “What’s wrong?” _

_ “What’s wrong? Are you kidding? We were worried sick about you. Is this where you were this whole time? We should go back, Kensei’s about to blow” _

_ Shuhei gulped at the boy and turned towards the window and placed his finger on the glass where the hamster was still at. _

_ “Bye-bye, make sure you be good and maybe you’ll be adopted by someone soon” _

_ Since Shuhei’s back was turned towards Ichigo, the teen looked towards the orange-y hamster and took down the name of the pet store on his phone. He smiled and put his phone away and lead the male back to the others. _

_ /// _

_ The next morning before they left. Kensei and Shuhei were standing at the Senkaimon inside the basement of Urahara’s shop. Everyone, but the orange haired teen, was there and they wondered where he was at. Chad was talking to Shuhei about his guitar lessons and both agreed that with their busy schedules, Shuhei would come by on their winter break. _

_ Just before stepping inside of the Senkaimon, they were stopped by the orange haired teen who had shunpo’d into the room. They all turned towards Ichigo and saw that he was out of breath. Did he face a hollow that they didn’t catch? Shuhei went up to the teen to see if he was alright, when a huge package was thrust into his hands. _

_ Shuhei blinked down at the package and then to the Substitute. Ichigo had only sat up and gave one of his rare smiles to the Lieutenant. Shuhei smiled back, giving one of his rare ones himself, and thanked the teen. Ichigo had only waved him off and made him promise not to shake it. _

_ ~End Flashback~ _

When the two had returned, Shuhei quickly dropped his gift in the office and left to go and deliver his promised items to his friends. Kensei, in the meanwhile, went to visit Shinji and Rose and he too, left the package there. After dropping off their souvenirs and reporting to the Head Captain, Kensei and Shuhei returned to the barracks to hear from Mashiro how the week went without them.

Having to stop both boyfriend and Co-Lieutenant from killing each other, Shuhei was a bit exhausted. He remembered about the gift and hurried back to the office. Looking at the package, it looked a bit strange. It was like a mini dollhouse. Opening everything up, he saw a cage and some sunflower seeds? He looked into the box and saw something that brought tears to his eyes.

Gently lifting the tiny box and removing the lid, Shuhei felt his breath caught in throat. It was the same hamster that he had seen in the window of the pet shop the day before. Gently lifting the hamster, Shuhei stroked the tiny thing with his finger.

“I think I’m going to call you Omelette”

///

It had been nearly a full month since Ichigo had gifted the hamster to his boyfriend and Kensei was near tempted to go to Karakura and knock him the fuck out for this. Ever since he got the thing, Shuhei’s constant attention was on the rat. He even brought the damn thing to bed.

It even slept on his chest!!!

How the hell was Kensei was supposed to hug him at night if the rat was there? Nevermind hugging, they haven’t even had sex since they got back. Hearing another squeak, Kensei turned his head and growled.

“OI, SHUHEI!!!”

The raven haired man jumped up from the ground and stood straight as a statue. Turning to face his Captain, the Lieutenant looked at him nervously.

“Yes, Sir”

Kensei eyed the nervous form of the male in front of him. Shuhei squirmed a bit when the Captain hadn’t said anything or blinked. Kensei got up from his desk and walked around it to stand in front of Shuhei. The younger male wanted to back away, but stood in his spot.

Kensei brought his hand up and placed it on Shuhei’s cheek. The male leaned into the touch and rubbed his cheek on his palm a bit. Shuhei loved it when Kensei would hold his face in his warm hands, it always brought a sense of comfort to the male. Kensei watched as Shuhei leaned into his palm and smirked.

“Ya know, Brat, it’s been a little lonely since you decided to pay all of your attention to the rat that the Strawberry bought for you”

Shuhei’s eyes snapped open at his Captain’s words. it was maybe true that he spent all of his time looking after Omelette, but it wasn’t like the tiny hamster could look after himself. Plus, it was a present from someone who wasn’t one of his friends or his boyfriend and he liked it that someone other than them cared about him. It felt nice. Kensei smirked as he brought his hand down and ran his thumb across Shuhei’s lips. He enjoyed the fact that Shuhei’s face blossomed into a beautiful red color. He moved his and further down as he spoke some more.

“Don’t you know that its bad if you ignore your boyfriend/ Captain every time? You’ve also been sleeping with the rat on your chest and ignoring me every time. So, how should I punish you Lieutenant?”

Shuhei groaned when Kensei lowered his voice and it rumbled deeply in his chest. He whimpered softly when Kensei’s hands landed on his ass and gripping it. Shuhei moaned a bit when Kensei lifted him up by his ass and he wrapped his legs around Kensei’s waist.

“Now, how about we move this to the bedroom and you can make it up to me”

Shuhei whimpered and placed his head down onto Kensei’s shoulder and turned his head, burying his face into his neck.

From that day on, the other Soul Reapers would be forever confused whenever the couple would talk about their tiny fur baby son, Omelette. There were also rumors going around that some seated officers had heard something that sounded like obscene noises coming from the Squad 9 barracks, along with tiny squeaks.

Kensei had debunked those rumors while also remembering the steamy day the two had. Shuhei was mortified beyond belief.

**Author's Note:**

> Hnnng lol this is still your fault


End file.
